In the footwear industry there is a need to provide consumers with new accessories that allow a person to tailor their footwear to their own individual tastes of style. Additionally, there is also a need to make footwear more utilitarian and provide a user with added benefits or features. For example, shoes having flashing lights not only provide the user with stylistic benefits; the lights also provide a useful safety benefit when worn at night. Some shoes have also been developed where lights are used to illuminate a logo or sign. The general purpose of the various types of footwear described above is that they are used to convey information that is usually a predetermined pattern or array of lights. There exists a need to provide consumers with further options for conveying information using their footwear by providing greater versatility in the type of information that is conveyed.